Simplify the following expression: ${q-7-2-3q}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {q - 3q} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-2q} {-7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2q} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2q-9$